BTA Episode 02A: The One Night Stand
by J-Dub -Silver Enigma
Summary: The Titans wrestle at their finest until something seems to go horribly wrong. The use of Beanie Babies through references and ideas from your favorite shows, cartoons/anime, and video games is involved. Remember, this is only the first part...
1. Backstory

**AN: Welcome, readers. I'm glad that you could tune in on my second edition of BTA. However, I will have to split this into two parts because there are separate, but connected parts to this story. I know it sounds like a paradox, but trust me, I worded it perfectly. ;)**

**A valid summary of this half of the edition is that the Bean Titans host another one of their wrestling entertainment gatherings. The thing is that they had actually talked the announcers of the WWE into assisting the Titans in their service to the people. Surely, it may cause of bit of bending and shifting in the rules, but they decided throw away the rulebook and put the show under extreme standards. This would promise just about anything in wrestling entertainment.**

**But what will happen? Will this be a night of extremely epic proportions, or will all chaos break loose yet again? You will surely find out, as you may read.**

_This text style (Italic) pertains to the thoughts or inner feelings of the characters, or various actions and sound effects_**. **_At certain times, it may be a conversation with a psychic._

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**~BTA Part 2A: The One Night Stand~**

Chapter 1 — Backstory

Sweet announced that the Bean Titans were going to have another wrestling entertainment night in two weeks' time, in honor of those in Titans X that were lost the day before. After making the announcement, his five sons (Mooch, Bongo, Slowpoke, Congo and Cheeks) found him.

"Yes?" Sweet said, wondering what they wanted.

"We have a request for a match," Mooch began.

"Okay, what is it?" Sweet asked.

"For the first match, the five of us wanna go at it—to see who's the best," Slowpoke explained.

Sweet pondered on it for a second. He knew that when any of the Titans wrestled, they would be like normal people—not super-powered heroes. All is fair. "Sounds like a plan! I'll jot it down."

"Thank you," his sons simultaneously uttered to him, before leaving for other business.

Sweet sighs and smiles. "I love those boys."

Sweet walked out of the control center of the Danger Room and ran into Fetch, who intended on finding Sweet.

"Sweet, can you sign me up in a match against my brother?" Fetch asked in frustration.

"Tracker? Are you guys and Ears on the same team?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just tired of getting blamed on by him for things that I didn't even do."

Sweet was confused. "Don't you think you should talk to your parents about that?"

"I did, but they believe the first thing they hear—something that I supposedly did wrong. That's why I want to beat a little sense into Tracker."

Sweet sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

After Fetch left, Sweet wondered about what was going on with everyone. Except for his sons, there was always a lot of fuss about something that was going wrong in the big "family". He then looked for Sly, who was in the weight room of the Zone. Sweet figured that Sly could probably explain what was going on, until he saw Sly launch the 40-pound weight bar he was lifting.

"Is there a problem, Sly?" Sweet asked him.

"Yeah, Scaly is," Sly began in a frustrated tone. "He always has to defend my sister from me, like he's her boyfriend or something."

"Who knows... maybe they ARE together."

"You don't understand! First of all, she has totally changed her look; you can see for yourself. Anyway, whenever I try to criticize Christina, he's always there to back her up. I'm her brother, and I don't want Scaly around her! Plus, she's three years younger than him!"

"Regardless of that, it seems to me like he's protecting her from you, as well," Sweet summated. There was a pause. "All right then. As much as she may not want this, I'll have to put you and Scaly in a match to hopefully settle your differences."

"That's good enough for me," Sly said, before rushing out of the weight room.

"What the hell is wrong with everybody?" Sweet wondered, as he could not believe that Sly was acting so immaturely.

* * *

Later on, Sweet and the rest of the Top 12 were reviewing the schedule for their show in less than two weeks. So far they had six matches: a five-man challenge between Sweet's sons, a one-on-one between Tracker and Fetch, Sly versus Scaly, a bout for the Diva's Championship between Chocolate and Megan, a triple threat match (Ears, Rufus and Luke) for the ECW gold, and a tag team match with Scorch and Durango against two undecided opponents. The Top 12 thought that something was missing, aside from the opponents of Scorch and Durango. They needed only two more matches. After a discussion, they decided to take a big risk-conversing with Wrinkle about the show. Mystic, as a psychic, knew that he and his whole entourage were still alive, despite the strength behind Sweet's new Legendary Power.

Upon nearing his base, they did not know what to expect. The Top 12 soon saw Wrinkle waiting for them atop a hill. For once, he was willing to listen to their proposal. After thinking about it, Wrinkle agreed to them, but on one condition. He would only agree to matches that the Top 12 themselves would participate in, and that their powers would be legal in the matches. As much as they wanted to disagree, the Top 12 had to do it because it was for the people as well.

The two missing matches were now filled. The first was Smoochy alone versus the females of the Top 12; Smoochy said that she had a surprise for them. The second was comprised of the males of the Top 12, against Wrinkle and his choice of five male "Mafia members" from his team. He chose to have Burn, Bruno, Scurry, Snort and Blackie assist him.

The big night had just gotten a lot bigger...

/-/

Chapter 2 is where the action starts.

Review when possible, please!


	2. Extreme Measures

Chapter 2 — Extreme Measures

The Astrodome was packed with fans on the big night of the Bean Titans wrestling entertainment show. It was packed mainly because of the "No Rules" clause that the Titans were pitching, which was why the announcers of the WWE could not refuse their offer of doing their thing for the Titans as they would for professional wrestlers.

The camera line switched over to Jim Ross (J.R.), Jerry "The King" Lawler, Tazz, and Michael Cole at the ringside announce tables. They were informed from the Top 12 about what had happened with many of the members of Titans X.

"Ladies and gentlemen," J.R. began, "welcome to the Titans' One Night Stand!

"That's right, folks!" Jerry said. "This is the one night where anything goes, anything happens, and anything is extreme!"

"You said it! This is gonna be a blowout!" Tazz boasted.

"Yes it is," Michael concurred. "And even though we are not all that familiar with the Bean Titans' way of handling their show, we do know that tonight will be very promising."

"Right now, Sweet has an announcement to make," told Jerry.

All attention was on the big screen, as everyone in attendance saw Sweet. The orangutan was about to speak.

"First and foremost," he started, "welcome everyone. I promise you that this will be an unforgettable night. But before we begin the show with the first match, I want us all to have a moment of silence in honor and remembrance of those in Titans X that were recently lost."

Over twenty seconds, all heads were bowed in respect to the deceased heroes.

"Thank you, enjoy the show!" Sweet announced, before each of his sons entered the arena separately.

* * *

_MATCH 1:_ Mooch vs. Slowpoke vs. Bongo vs. Congo vs. Cheeks. A "Brothers Honor" Match.

Congo and Cheeks will not fight each other as they are a formidable tag team together, let alone being brothers. Bongo is the speedy, high-risk taker of the five brothers. Slowpoke is the powerhouse over his brothers; sometimes, it takes two people to bring him down. Finally, Mooch is the crowd favorite—always a resilient combatant. He too is somewhat of a risk-taker.

Throughout the first eight minutes of the match, it is a real struggle for all five to get the pin and win the match. Every one of them want to be seen as the best of the five brothers, and yet there can only be one. Soon, Slowpoke showed his strength by tossing both Cheeks and Congo out of the ring, after being bombarded by the both of them for about a minute. Slowpoke then turned around and caught Bongo's foot, who failed to connect with his Super Kick. Slowpoke then gave Bongo a Clothesline—hitting him hard below the neck and knocking him down with his full arm. Slowpoke then got down on his knees and hoisted Bongo's body across his chest. Slowpoke lifted Bongo above his head while stretching his body, and then dropped Bongo backwards on the mat below. Slowpoke called it his Black Belt Slam.

He then went for the pin, only to get interrupted by Mooch, who hit Slowpoke with a steel chair. Slowpoke slowly got back up to then have the chair dropkicked to his face by Mooch—it was called the Vandaminator.

"What impact!" J.R. exclaimed, as Mooch get the pin on Slowpoke, winning the match.

"I love what I'm seeing here! This is gonna be an awesome night! Heck, we should visit here more often!" Tazz boasted.

/\/\/\/\/\

_MATCH 2:_ Tracker vs. Fetch, in a Hardcore Match (no holds barred).

The two of them and Ears are among the toughest wrestlers in the Titans' business. Fetch is similar to Bongo when it comes to risk taking, but the only difference is that Fetch has more physical strength compared to him. He intends on using that strength on Tracker, but he has to remember that his brother is no pushover. Tracker knows various kinds of free-form combat styles, like Karate, Taijutsu, and Kickboxing. Along with being street-smart, Tracker also has enough power to match Slowpoke's.

Throughout the course of the match, Fetch throws himself at his brother, making it easy for Tracker to pick Fetch off, one move after another. Tracker finally back kicks Fetch, knocking him down to the mat.

Tracker stood over him. "I'm ending this. _And I'm sorry for putting the blame on you."_ Tracker then hoisted Fetch on his shoulders, twisted him off while spinning, and made him land (face first) on the ring—the move was named the Verdict. Tracker pinned and won the match.

/\/\/\/\/\

_MATCH 3:_ Sly vs. Scaly, in a Last Man Standing Match.

"Sly, don't do this!" Christina pleaded to her brother, while standing between him and Scaly in the ring.

Her "new look" was almost labeled as gothic; she had on almost all black. On her upper body, she wore a short sleeve black top with extended, tight fitting sleeves that reached the bottom of her palms. There were black buckles along both of her forearms. She also wore a necklace, with a hanging dogtag that shined amethyst and jade. On the lower body, Christina had on a black jean miniskirt with long, black and white striped socks, which led to her black boots. It is also apparent that her favorite color is purple, as she has short and spiky purple hair, light purple eyes (with black eye liner on the eyelids), a purple belt around her skirt, and lavender laces on her boots. Even her room's walls at Titans Tower are purple! As a bonus, she has about fifty sets of the same entire outfit. To Christina, this was to be her new, usual appearance to keep. And the reason that her new quirks are "almost gothic" is because her attitude does not work with the look.

As the match continued on, the announcers gave Christina a headset, so that they could talk with her.

"Christina, do you have any idea of why your brother is treating you strangely?" J.R. questioned.

"No, but he needs to lay off!" she yelled.

"Whoa, settle down now..." Tazz spoke, startled. "Isn't he just being a typical brother, even though he's overprotective?"

"He's too protective! I don't want him to keep me down or keep me away from Scaly; Scaly hasn't even hurt me at all!" Christina puts her head down on the table, to hide her tears of frustration.

"Well, I just think he does what he does because he loves you, as bad as it may sound." Cole summed up.

Christina looked back up at the match, solemnly. "I know... but he and Scaly... I love them both enough that they shouldn't be fighting each other. They were friends once, and now, rivals at the least. It's hard to just sit here and watch them fall apart."

"I'd hate to break it to you, but that's for them to decide. All you **can** do is watch." King stated.

The match soon came to an end, after Scaly delivered a chokeslam on Sly from off of the top turnbuckle, down to the ringside floor. The referree then counted to ten and raised Scaly's arm up; he was the winner. Before Scaly left, he grabbed a microphone from one of the people sitting near the announce tables.

"Christina, I did what I had to do, okay? But Sly is your brother, so don't be afraid to stand up for yourself, all right?" Scaly said to her. He turned to Sly. "I know you may not hear me right now, but Sly, learn how to let go of your sister sometimes, man; you need to be a better brother." Having said that, Scaly then left the arena.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_MATCH 4:_ Chocolate vs. Megan, for the Diva's Championship.

There was a two month-long tournament for all of the females in Titans (except those in the Top 12) to have a chance in being a title match at One Night Stand. Chocolate truly had not expected to even get through the first couple of matches; she thought she was an underdog. Luckily for her, Ears was her boyfriend at the time, as he coached her in order to be stronger and have more confidence while contending against her opponents. Coming this far, Chocolate knows that beating Megan to win the Diva's title will be a tough job to accomplish.

In the first few minutes of the match, Chocolate held her own against Megan until she missed a dropkick and landed on her back. Megan capitalized by lifting Chocolate's legs up, hopping over them laterally, and delivering a leg drop to her neck. Megan then tried to get the pin.

Chocolate had come so far not to lose now, so she kicked out of the pin just before three was called. Megan then brought her back up again, only to get blindsided by Chocolate's finisher, the Rock Bottom. While Megan was face down on the ring, Chocolate sat down on Megan's lower back, leaned back, and pulled on her head as if she were doing a sit-up. It was her signature submission hold, as it not only pulled on Megan's neck, but also overstretched her spine.

Megan could not withstand the manuver and tapped out. Chocolate was the new Diva's Champion.

_MATCH 5:_ Ears vs. Rufus vs. Luke, for the ECW Championship.

Rufus and Luke together are a great tag team, as both are gifted contenders. They had Tracker's older brother, Deputy, with them as well, but he has mysteriously disappeared for quite some time. Rufus and Luke now must face each other, as it is all about winning the title. However, their other opponent, Ears, has been undefeated for almost two years. It began with his newfound resolve to contend at his best, in memory of Springy, the younger sibling that he only knew for two months until Wrinkle's invasion of the Tower. With this resolve, he has beaten even stronger opponents.

Knowing what Ears can do, Rufus and Luke try and double team him. Their attempts are effective, but only after five minutes into the match. That was when Ears began to gain momentum and go on the offensive. After a couple of moments, Ears kicked Rufus in the gut and jumped to him so that his leg was under Rufus's neck and that his arm locked around the back of the neck. On the way down, Ears had performed his signature finisher, the Scissor DDT. Ears then rolled Rufus out of the ring and turned around to duck away from Luke's Clothesline. Luke turned around and was then lifted onto Ears's shoulders. Ears used his alternate signature move, the F-U, slamming Luke down on the ring.

"Whoa!" Tazz exclaimed, amazed with Ears, who was not done yet. Ears was climbing the turnbuckle, while Luke was still face up near the middle of the ring.

"Oh my..." King uttered, as the crowd started to chant "ECW! ECW!".

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed J.R.

Ears performed his special diving manuver—a Moonsault drop onto Luke. Ears called it the Waning Crescent. Ears then picked up the pin, winning the ECW title and remaining undefeated.

"Wow... to be undefeated for almost two years..." Cole imagined.

"It's unrivaled! The kid is awesome!" Tazz remarked.

The camera turned to the announcers again. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will be back after a commercial break. This night is not over yet," J.R. said.

/-/

Chapter 3 coming next!


	3. Drastic Measures

Chapter 3 — Drastic Measures

Tazz and Larry "The King" Lawler stood inside the ring, preparing to make an announcement. The cameraman signaled them.

"Ladies and gentlemen," King started, "we are back on the air, to continue with One Night Stand."

"Now, the two of us are standing here for a reason... a really good one," Tazz spoke. "As you know, there are three more matches left for tonight... but they won't be ordinary wrestling matches."

"The Top 12 have decided to pull out all of the stops and make these matches completely insane for you all. They not only want to make these matchups with no holds barred against them, they have also decided to allow the use of their super powers," King explained. The crowd was silent.

"So, if you feel that you need to leave, now's your chance," Tazz said, before he and King went back to the announce tables.

After a few seconds, the crowd immediately roared with cheers and applause. Not one person left the stadium.

"All right then. On with the show!" J.R. said.

* * *

_MATCH 6:_ Scorch and Durango vs. the Beaks, in a tornado tag match.

This was actually the first time that Scorch and Durango had heard that their powers were legal.

"Get ready!" the twin birds advised their opponents, preparing their X-Blade.

Scorch and Durango ended the match quickly as they immediately took them down combining Scorch's Fervor Wave with Durango's Psionic (light) Beam.

"Oh my God!" J.R. exclaimed. "I can't believe this!"

"I know... it's AWESOME! We have front row seats to this!" Tazz joyfully uttered.

"You're certainly happy that people might get hurt..." Cole blatantly said.

"Michael, this is One Night Stand: anything goes!" Tazz responded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_MATCH 7:_ Fleece, Mystic, Kuku, Floppity, Fancy and Dotty vs. Smoochy (who is a frog, by the way), in a one-on-six challenge.

When Smoochy appeared from backstage, she was rolling a big box onto the stage. Strange and suspicious dark auras were exuding from the box.

"In case you're wondering what this is for..." Smoochy began, as she powers up to the strength from the crisis two weeks ago, "you'll soon find out."

This meant bad news for the women of the Top 12, as it was proven that only someone on the Legendary cailber would be able to defeat her. The only person who had that strength was Sweet, but he had confidence that the women would be able defeat Smoochy. It did not look that way for the first few minutes, as Dotty and Fancy were already out of commission. Fleece was put under an Immobilize spell—keeping her from moving until the spell wore off.

Kuku had tried to rush in and fly full force into Smoochy, but ended up getting an uppercut that sent her to hit the heavy metal ceiling at the same speed, head first. After that, Mystic tried to tackle Smoochy, but wound up getting shoved hard and smahsed through the barricade that protected the people in the front seats from the ring. Floppity was next, as Smoochy deliberately threw Floppity from the air to smash through the top of the crate that she brought in. Once she hit the bottom of the box, the whole box combusted into purple flames.

Watching this, Fleece thought that Smoochy had seriously burned Floppity away. Smoochy appeared in front of her.

"So you're the last one..." she said, slowly walking to her.

The immobilization spell was still in effect. "Floppity!" Fleece cried out for her, as the flames withered away.

"She's long gone now... and next on my agenda, is you," Smoochy declared.

"No..." Fleece murmured and then looked down.

While she was looking away, Smoochy attempted to finish Fleece off with a hammer-locked fist to the head. However, something happened with Fleece just when the Immobilize spell wore off... she stopped Smoochy's attack with one finger.

"What in the..." Smoochy muttered, startled by her defense. She sensed Fleece's power—it began to surge. Smoochy staggered in fear, as it was the same form of strength that Sweet showed two weeks ago. Fleece was experiencing her Legendary Power.

"Holy (light blast)..." Fleece uttered with a detemined look in her eyes. The blast sent Smoochy backward. She was still alive, but suddenly sensed Fleece behind her.

_"Oh no!"_ Smoochy mentally cried.

"Heaven's Wrath!" Fleece shouted, using her move powerful technique. Many Holy Blasts (about twelve, at a higher degree of strength) simultaneously struck Smoochy, and knocked her unconscious. Wrinkle came to take Smoochy backstage, as there was no need to start a war now.

Fleece descended and casted her Salvation spell, which worked like Sweet's Shining Phoenix. It completely revitalized all of her allies, but failed to do it for Floppity for some reason. The others got up and were marveled by Fleece's new strength. Then they turned their attention to Floppity.

"Did you forget Floppity, Fleece?" Kuku asked.

"Salvation is supposed to work on everyone..." Fleece stated.

"Then why isn't Flop getting up?" Dotty asked.

Mystic goes down to Floppity and puts her head to her chest. There is still a heart pulse, but Floppity is still lifeless somehow. "I can't hear her breathing..." Mystic said.

Fancy is the most concerned, as Floppity is her best friend. "Flop... Flop!" Fancy calls for her, shaking her. Nothing happens.

"We need to get her to the Healing Chamber at the Tower, now!" Fleece urged. The five carried Floppity out of the arena.

I~~~**~~~I

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

BTA Part 2B continues from here. Check it out when you can!

**_I'm always open for your thoughts!_**


End file.
